I could make you care
by KainUltima
Summary: He hates humans. She hates robots. His plan involves them working together however.


Awesomenauts: I could make you care

Sup. Decided to try my hand at an Awesomenauts fanfic because I have that kind of time and I've been unable to really decide on a plot until a bit ago when someone made a suggestion to me and while I thought the idea was completely asinine, I came to realize that asinine was pretty much the definition of my writing. So here we are, my first story in this series.

-Chapter 1-

Sentry X-58 was not a robot that cared. He was a robot so by all means he shouldn't even have emotions, but he had them. Well he had one. Hatred, complete and total contempt for anything organic or fleshy. Especially anything with flesh. Ever since he had been reactivated and learning of his brethren being disassembled and restructured as household items, he had made it his personal goal to eradicate all organic life in the universe.

Unfortunately for him, his plans had to be put on hold for a time. With the Awesomenauts in the area, he knew he stood no chance of defeating all of them by himself, so he had the master plan of joining with them undercover in search of a way to stab them all in the back, quite literally if he had his way.

After joining up with them and going on many a mission with them, he started to feel like he had earned the trust of a few of them. He was also relieved to note that he was not the only robot. He immediately encountered another robot that went by the name of Clunk. While Clunk was a robot with serious anger issues, the robot didn't hate humanity, he just hated everything in general, and while he was curious of Clunks attachment to the other humans, he wasn't about to go straight up and ask him in case Clunk decided that Sentry was annoying him.

Then there was S.U.S.I., and while Sentry felt the battle walker would make a great ally, she was too attached at the hip to her fleshy pilot for him to risk it. Even though the small alien was practically brain dead, the tank might have no qualms about reporting him to her higher ups such as Blabl Zork or one of the other organics.

He literally had no one to turn to with his plan. Which was fine by him, but it would have put him at ease to know someone had his back. But he figured the best course of action would be to spy on all of the other Awesomenauts and find a weakness he could exploit.

This plan had its hiccups. First off was trying to find a way to infiltrate their rooms so he could spy on them. Such characters like Leon Chameleon locked their door. While this normally wouldn't be an issue to Sentry, Leon was old fashioned and had an actual metal lock that Sentry just couldn't hack or destroy without bringing attention to himself.

Then there was the case of characters like Clunk who owned very little and would notice if he tried to hide in their room. Of course, some occupants were easier than others. However, he had a point to avoid Coco Nebulon's room.

He snuck into her room and posed as a telephone booth, but much to his annoyance, upon returning to her room, she immediately picked up the phone and made many long distance calls without calling collect and all of the conversations were completely insane, made little to no sense at all or were just plain boring.

So not only did Sentry have to deal with listening in on a pointless conversation that he couldn't follow, but he had a 1200 solar phone bill to pay thanks to her which really set him back from purchasing his tank. He deemed Coco as not having any secrets and quickly moved on.

Lonestars room stank of cigars, alcohol, leather and manure. Yuri thought Sentry was a garbage can and piled banana peels on top of him and Skolldir threw him out, saying he had no use for such a tiny table.

Then he tried to hide in Ayla's room and that almost cost him his life. The psychotic girl didn't seem to notice Sentry was pretending to be an umbrella and he got pulled into a tea party. After Sir Bumbershoot had tea with Dolly Parker, the Duke of Teddies and her majesty Princess Ayla, he changed plans and tried to disguise himself as the table. But this was worse for him because she went on to drawing afterwards and Sentry got himself covered in different paints, crayons, stickers and random doodles.

After being a complete laughing stock for having cute animals drawn all over him by the enemy team, he was nearly attacked by his own teammates because they claimed he looked like an enemy from the side thanks to the paint.

So he scratched Ayla off the list of candidates with something to hide, although he was bearing a small grudge now because of the paint incident. He was going to hide in Ted McPains room but the violent hero had a tendency to break and destroy random things in his room because he got carried away and Sentry didn't want to risk bodily harm so he decided to just stay away.

This was when he arrived at Raelynns room. He barely got inside and heard noise from down the hall, so he quickly disguised himself as a coffee table and waited. A few moments later the door opened and the sniper walked inside.

She locked the door, placed Cuddles on the coffee table, and made her way to another part of the room that Sentry couldn't see because of his positioning. He heard what sounded like a door open and some clanging, a hissing noise and what sounded like a zipper and rustling before footsteps came back into the room.

The next thing Sentry knew was Raelynn had picked up Cuddles, turned on the TV and propped her feet on top of his head. She let out a sigh and something cold was placed on top of him. He assumed it was a drink and he wished he would have positioned himself better so he could keep an eye on what was going on other than the front of the sofa he had positioned himself in front of. After about three hours of random channel surfing, two more cans were balanced on his head and her snoring filling the room as she passed out with one foot still on top of him, needless to say Sentry was quite annoyed. This was not in the plan at all and he had better things to do than pretend to be a foot stool.

Deciding to take a risk, he slowly began to move and he got Raelynns foot off of his head. She didn't wake and for that Sentry was grateful and slowly he began to make his way towards the door when suddenly one of the cans fell off of his head and made noise as it hit the floor.

Raelynn sat up with a start and pointed a bottle at Sentry, whom stared back with a small hint of amusement that she must have thought it was her blaster. "Wha…who's there?" she asked.

"Nobody, just the cat. Go back to sleep." Sentry stated. Raelynn gave a nod before she sat back down on the couch and immediately fell back asleep. His eyes showing his amusement, he turned around and was about to continue when he ran over the very can that just fell off of his head and Raelynn was up again.

"Wait a minute…I don't have a cat!" she said, and Sentry almost panicked. Almost. "I'm just a stray that snuck in." he answered. Raelynn moved her mouth in an "Oh" fashion before she sat back down and snoring once again came from the girl.

He quietly moved and unlocked the door, being careful to not make any more noise as he left and relocked the door from the outside and began to make his way back to his own quarters. Humans could certainly be entertaining from time to time.

-The next day-

Things were progressing slow. Too slow for Sentry's liking. The battle currently taking place on Ribbit IV was going ten minutes strong and not a single death had happened yet. Both sides were in a stalemate and no droids were getting through to either sides turret.

He was currently holding the top lane by himself and so far he was fighting a Skolldir. Suddenly a cry of "FACE THIS PERIL WITH ME!" rang out across the battlefield as his teammate, a slime by the name of Scoop suddenly appeared from the bounce pad and made his way towards Sentry for cover.

Sentry was staring before an Ayla with her rage ball going and a Skree appeared immediately after. Since Sentry was in the way, he took the attacks that were meant for Scoop and activated his shield, absorbing some of the damage before the enemy team backed off. All of them immediately went back on the attack and he fired his black hole, catching all of them in the blast, but it never killed them and they were starting to run away.

Suddenly, there was a blur of red and a giant wall of red electricity was in front of their turret, halting them in their place as they tried to jump through it and Sentry heard "Frying time!" from a familiar voice before a laser blast incinerated all three enemies at once.

"DOUBLE KILL!"  
"TRIPLE KIL!"  
"KILLING SPREE!"  
"WIPE OUT!"

The announcer shouted over the mic and Raelynn blew the smoke from the barrel of her blaster. "It's lonely at the top." She said to herself before she turned around and saw Sentry. The two had a small staredown. She hated robots. He hated humans. Neither moved for a while until Raelynn finally gave him a small smile. "Nice work damaging them." Sentry nodded as he watched her teleport away. Something had clicked and his mind was immediately going into overdrive.

She was efficient, she was deadly, if only she weren't organic. But then again, what's to say that she couldn't be tricked into helping him eliminate all organics? And suddenly the floodgates were open and Sentry was in full planning mode.

If he could pull this off, this would be his greatest plan to date. The issue was he had to somehow appeal to this human and trust himself to not blow it while working with her. If he could somehow get Raelynn to assist him in eliminating all organic life while making her believe it was in her best interest, then he could solve all of his issues with one swoop. He'd have a dependable teammate, his goals would get accomplished and the best part would be the anguish she would feel once it was all said and done.

Oh yes, everything was looking up. But the hard part was getting her to agree, it was no secret that she hated robots for what had happened to her years ago and for Sentry, who had no real plausible excuse for joining the Awesomenauts other than he wanted to, would need to paint a pretty picture to even get her attention for more than a minute.

Trying to kill the enemy team seemed to spark her giving him more than a glance, so he reasoned that he would have to do something impressive to gain her attention. With that in mind, he began farming at an incredible rate. He quickly upgraded his gun and was pushing droids down as quickly as he could along with trying to get rid of the turret and backing off whenever another Awesomenaut would appear.

After some time he felt he was ready, and he charged back out onto the battlefield. The entire team was on bottom and trying to make a push, Scoop and Raelynn were trying to defend and calling for assistance.

Skolldir threw Raelynn and she ran for the center and used the bounce pad to try and get away while the others were chasing her. Sentry saw them coming and immediately went to work. Just as Skree fired his saw blade, Sentry pushed Raelynn behind the turret and activated his shield as the saw hit him and flew back to Skree. Ayla appeared and shot her evil eye at him and Skolldir tried to use earthquake, but Sentry jumped up and stood on the glass platform hovering above the ground before he fired his black hole.

While they were caught inside, he fired photon blast after photon blast before jumping forward and near instantaneously put down his teleport beacon and then warped through it.

"TRIPLE KILL!"  
"KILLING SPREE!"  
"WIPE OUT!" 

The announcer shouted over the intercom and without hesitating, Sentry rushed forward and started to make a push against the last remaining turret and pushed it down. After the turret went down, the enemy team came back and Sentry pulled back and went back to the base to heal and buy some more upgrades.

While he was at the base, Raelynn appeared and stared at him, almost as if she were studying him. He stared back at her and after a few moments, she actually smiled at him. "Thanks, and great job out there." She said before she took off back onto the battlefield. Sentry felt like he had made a great accomplishment and soon his plan would be put into motion. Soon. With those thoughts in mind, he went back out to the battlefield.


End file.
